


You Saved Me

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Sweetness, Teasing, admission of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been injured in battle and wake up to a worried Haldir.</p><p>Based off the imagine from imaginexhobbit:<br/>Imagine waking up to see Haldir’s face watching you worried after rescuing you from an orc attack.</p><p>http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/106837550867/imagine-waking-up-to-see-haldirs-face-watching</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue is intended to be in elvish unless formatted differently (then it should be assumed it’s in Common Tongue). I don’t know enough to do more than a few lines of dialogue here and there and little time to do more research. Thank you!

            Your throat hurt. Now that you were thinking about it your head hurt, too. You shifted and a sharp pain shot through your side. Everything hurt now. But why? You stopped moving and grimaced through the pain. Voices surrounded you but you couldn’t focus on them. There were blurs of grey and silver and hands, hands everywhere, pressing, touching.

            “Does this hurt?”

            “Can you feel this?”

            “Y/N!”

            “Y/N, stay with us. We need you to stay awake.”

            Darkness.

 

_You had been on patrol. It was a quiet day, as usual, near the borders of Lorien and you were relaxing a little. This area was the safest, but Haldir still demanded it be guarded, so you did. Rumil, Haldir’s youngest brother, was with you. You were trying to teach him Common Tongue but he was just making a joke of everything, somehow finding a way to bring the conversation back to your feelings for his older brother._

_“Why did I ever tell you?”_

_“Because I’m handsome and charming.”_

_“Now that’s a lie.”_

_“Because I figured it out because you can’t keep your eyes off him and you blush when he spars with you without a shirt on.”_

_“It’s called being hot from exertion, doofus.”_

_“You shouldn’t be so mean to me. I could tell you what he said about you the other day to me and Orophin.”_

_“He didn’t say anything.”_

_“Oh really? Not a word about “hey, Rumil, what does Y/N like in an ellon? I mean, any elleth really, but you spend a lot of time around Y/N, so…” or “Y/N’s rather nice looking, don’t you think?” or “ do you think she’d want to train on her day off? Or would she want to go for a walk or something?"” He mocked his brother, making him sound overly nervous and tongue tied, something you had never seen of the smooth, calm, cool, collected Haldir._

_You rolled your eyes, knowing that he was teasing you again. and he laughed._

_“Come on, Y/N. He really does like you.”_

_“Yes and that frog you convinced me to kiss when we were elflings turned into such a handsome prince.”_

_“I told you, you kissed him wrong. And sarcasm isn’t very becoming.”_

_“Sarcasm is my first language,” you said with a wink. Rumil rolled his eyes and you laughed. The tables were rarely ever turned. That’s when you heard it. The call for help. It was coming from the top quadrant. You exchanged glances and ran._

_“What do you think it is?” You asked, moving swiftly through the trees._

_“Orcs?”_

_“Would they be that stupid?_

_“They’d be as stupid as that question, Y/N.”_

_When you got there battle was in full swing. You moved up a tree and started shooting down orcs with your bow, Rumil doing the same a few trees over. You saw Haldir fighting in the middle, his back exposed. The idiot._

_You shot down every orc that came near the elves in the middle of the fight. You were running low on arrows. It wouldn’t be long before you would be on the ground with them. You were good with a sword, but you were more useful up top._

_“Y/N! Below you!” You looked over at Rumil who pointed down._

_You looked down, orcs were cutting down your tree. You were too high up to jump. You would have to try to make it to another tree as yours fell. You stood on your branch and slipped your bow on your back, freeing both your hands. The tree groaned and started falling towards Rumil’s tree. He stood, ready to catch you. Your tree shifted. You were going to miss your target. On instinct you jumped, arms outstretched, grabbing at anything that came close._

_Haldir saw the tree fall, saw Y/N jump. He saw her falling and he stopped breathing. He saw her being hit by limbs and sticks and other falling debris. He saw her as she grabbed the last branch, just barely and swung herself up. He saw her push her back against the trunk grab her bow and take aim at the orcs who cut down her tree and were making their way over to the one she and Rumil were both in. The three of them went down with two arrows._

_“Haldir!”_

_An arrow wizzed past his head and landed in the neck on an orc that had its sword raised to take him down. He threw up his hand in thanks and dove back into the fight._

_Two arrows later and you were out. You jumped down and unsheathed your sword. Your face strung where twigs had cut you during your fall and your hands hurt from grabbing onto the rough bark, but now was no time to think about that. You had a fight to finish. There weren’t many orcs left, but there were enough for you to get some sword practice in. You dove into the thick of it, swinging hard. There was one that put up a fight, more than you’d come to expect from this kind of filth._

_You were so engrossed with taking it down that you didn’t realise it was just distracting you from the orc behind you. You felt a blade move through your left side, it twisted and pulled out. You let out a silent scream and fell to your knees._

_You slashed your sword recklessly, getting the orc in front of you on the knees, making him fall howling to the forest floor. The world was getting blurry, but you saw a blade slice through the filth that you had maimed, ending it for good. Haldir’s panicked face came into your vision. His mouth was moving but you didn’t hear anything._

 

            You breathed deeply.

            “Ah!” Breathing, that was a mistake. Shallow breaths, Y/N. You coached yourself mentally. Your head hurt, so much so that you were scared to open your eyes. If breathing was a bad idea then light was out of the question.

            “The curtains are blocking out the light. You can open your eyes. It’s okay.”

            “Haldir?”

            “It’s me. Let me look at your eyes. I need to make sure you’re alright.”

            You smiled. Members of the guard spent almost all their time together and knew each other better than anyone. It was a running joke that you could tell everything about another guard by looking into their eyes, happy, sad, hiding a secret, going to live, going to die. A slight exaggeration, but a fun one.

            You opened your eyes slowly. They felt heavy. How long had you been asleep? You blinked a bit to clear them and searched the room around you. You couldn’t place it. It wasn’t the healer’s talan, and it wasn’t yours.

            “Look at me,” Haldir said softly. You looked him. He was on your right, leaning over you.  He had aged a lot since you last saw him. He smiled softly but there was a worry line between his eyebrows. There were dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. The March Warden rarely got much sleep, so it took a lot for him to look so tired. His dark blue eyes searched yours. “Do you want the good news or the bad?”

            “Tell me where I am. Then the good news. Forget the bad.”

            “You’re in my talan. The healers said you would need a lot of looking after for a while. I volunteered. I hope that was okay?”

            You smiled to reassure him. “It was very sweet of you, March Warden. Thank you.”

            He smiled back at you and you felt a silence growing. Damn. Why did you just call your commander sweet? You looked down, searching for something to say.

            “You said there was good news?”

            “Ah! Yes. The good news is that you’re going to live. The bad news is that you gave your March Warden a heart attack.”

            “I said forget the bad.”

            “It’s hard to forget when my heart stopped twice in one day.”

            Your eyebrows knitted together, your head titled slightly to the side. “What are you talking about, Haldir?”

            “I saw you falling, when the orcs cut your tree. I thought -“ he shook his head. “But you grabbed hold at the last second and saved my life.”

            “I wondered why you were just standing there like a lump on a log.”

            “Then, the next thing I know you're on the ground, your side bloody, surrounded by orcs. I thought I was too late.”

            “What I’m getting out of this story is that you get proven wrong a lot, and you underestimate me, March Warden.” you chuckled, immediately regretting it. You clutched your side and groaned. Haldir eased you back down onto the pillows and watched you with a sad and pained look on his face. His brow was worried and his lips were pressed in a thin line, but his eyes were... full. They held so much. Worry - always seen after one of his people were injured, joy - probably because you weren’t dead, he hated losing people in battle, secrets - that was normal, pain - no, that could’t be right, pain? Why?

            “Y/N, can we be serious for a moment?”

            “Yes. My apologies.”

            “Two times in one day I thought I was going to watch you die. I don’t want that to happen again.”

            You started to sit up again, and promptly failed. “You’re not taking me off patrol are you? Because all of that was a fluke.”

            He gently pressed against your shoulders, urging you to lay back down. “I’m not taking you off patrol permanently. Just until you're properly healed and you’ve regained your strength, and passed your tests again.”

            “I have to requalify?”

            “Yes. I won’t put you back out there unless I know you’re at least as good as you were before.”

            You nodded.

            “One more thing.”

            “Yes?”

            You felt his hand move along yours, the pads of his fingers following the lines on your palm. You closed your hand around his. He smiled briefly and his thumb began rubbing a pattern on your skin. “I really didn’t like the thought of you dying. Period. But for you to die without knowing how I feel would be unthinkable.”

            “Haldir?” You tried to sit up, ignoring the piercing pain in your abdomen. You turned to him. He was grimacing, looking at your stomach as though his worry alone could heal you. He looked up at your face. The worry faded a little when he saw you smiling softly at him. His hand was still in yours and you played with his fingers, twirling yours around his. “You were saying?”

            “I care for you. Deeply. And,” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I want to know if you feel similarly?”

            “I care for you a lot, Haldir.”

            “Really?”

            “If you don’t believe me ask your brother. He’s been teasing me about it for damn near a century now.”

            “A century?”

            “You know I’m given to hyperbole.” You shrugged before adding in a mumble, "Although that isn’t that much of one.”

            “Good.”

            “Does it help your ego to know I’ve liked you for so long?”  

            “Because it means that me not saying anything for almost a century isn’t as bad as I thought.”

            “We lost out on a century?”

            He shrugged, an awkward apologetic smile on his face. “I guess so?”

            “I can fight orcs but I can’t tell an ellon that I like him.” You spoke aloud but it was mostly to yourself. “I’m an idiot.”

            “So am I, _honey_.”

            You blushed. He just called you the Common Tongue word for melu. “We can be idiots together, _my dear_.”

            He smiled and leaned down, his nose brushing against yours. “May I kiss you?”

            “Yes.” Your eyes fluttered closed and you tilted your mouth up toward his. His lips brushed yours lightly before he lowered his face to kiss you properly.

            His lips were slightly chapped but warm and moved gently against yours, as though he was afraid of breaking you. His right hand reached up and stroked your left cheek. Your right hand reached out for his left and you threaded your fingers together, squeezing gently to show you wanted more. He kissed a little harder, his tongue moving along your bottom lip, making your breath catch.

            “Finally!”

            Startled, you jerked apart, jarring your side. You muttered a few curses and curled into a ball. Haldir helped you lean back and let you grip his hand until the pain subsided.

            “I hate you, Rumil,” you groaned through clenched teeth.

            “In his defence, this has taken a hundred years. Elfings have been born and grown into adults in the amount of time it took you two to get together.”

            “Don’t defend him, Orophin. You’ll only encourage him and none of us need that.”

            “In all seriousness, congratulations.” Orophin smiled. He was glad his older brother had found someone.

            “Yeah, you two deserve to be happy.” Rumil smiled a genuine happy smile.

            “Thank you.” Haldir said, placing a kiss on your forehead. You felt your face grow hot.

            “Aww, sis, no need to blush.” Rumil laughed.

            “First thing I’m doing when I’m out of this bed, is kicking his tail all the way to Mirkwood,” you informed Haldir matter-of-factly. The silver haired ellon laughed. “You think I’m joking. I’m not.”

            He cupped your cheek in his hand, ignoring his brothers’ sound effects. “Just don’t kick it so hard you hurt yourself.” He kissed you on the lips. The kiss was tender and sweet and lasted seconds and centuries. It drowned out the cheers of Haldir’s brothers and made you lost to the world, with the only ellon you would ever want to be lost with, because with him, you could never be lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I appreciate every read, kudos, and comment! I don't own any characters or places, unfortunately, but I do own this story so please do not replicate it anywhere. I love taking requests!


End file.
